Window treatments have long been used to decorate and provide functional improvements to windows. Window treatments may be placed on, in, around, or over a window, often with the goal of improving the aesthetics of the window and corresponding room. Window treatments may include window closure devices, such as shutters, blinds, shades, curtains, and draperies that affect the amount of light received by a room from the window.
Window treatments may provide privacy and security by obscuring visibility through a window. For example, shades, blinds, and curtains may block visibility to prevent a passerby from looking into a house.
Window treatments are customarily held near the top of a window and may include a mechanism for installation. However, existing window treatments are difficult to construct and complicate modifying the treatment between permitting visibility and obscuring visibility. Additionally, existing window treatments lack the flexibility needed to install the window treatment in different environments.
What is needed is a window treatment device that is simple to operate and can be flexibly installed in an environment. What is needed is a window treatment device that can be easily constructed and installed by a user.